


Title Pending Rejected Chapters

by Ivy_C



Series: A Feys Rebirth [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I hate these, irrelevant to the story, reject chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_C/pseuds/Ivy_C
Summary: These are the rejected drafts for certain chapters in my book, Title Pending. Obviously the title for that (and this) book is subject to change if I can ever figure out a good one.





	Title Pending Rejected Chapters

**This is the rejected chapter 2**

**Betrayal**

In  the darkness the memories came almost like a movie, I relearned things I had forgotten in my transfer. The Darkness was warm and numbed my panic (no matter how out of touch I was with my feelings, passing out in the conditions that I did is absolutely terrifying. The consequences may be grave.). This numbness allowed me to inspect my memories without a clouded mind. Soon I remembered  **how** I’d died and  **why** . Burning anger coursed through my veins before the numbness snuffed it out.

 ‘ _ How  _ **_dare_ ** _ he. After all I’d done for him and his mother. _ ’ I thought with a kind of detached anger. Once, a young traveling woman wandered into my forest. She was heavily pregnant and seemed quite near to labor. The woman was dark skinned and respecting of my forest. Her black curls tumbled to her waist and her dark hazel eyes sparkled with intelligence, kindness, and had a mischievous sheen. So kind and beautiful was she that I, and every other creature in my forest, found her irresistible. We were drawn to her innocence like no other, she was a drug. (I like it up to here. I’ll possibly revisit this idea later.)

 

 The first of the creatures within my domain to approach her was a unicorn, and this was only after a long debate of what she’d be most comfortable with. Admittedly, it took quite a while for us to decide upon one of the three unicorns. Seven days to be exact. And then it took another two days to decide which of the three to send. It ended up being the least threatening one, the colt. Obviously the little ones parents were there, in the shadows. Because while we all wished for her to be more comfortable, what magical creature in their right mind would allow a  _ human _ unsupervised contact with their young?

 

 

At this point I dropped it and began to rewrite the chapter. I'll address how she died at a later point in the story. Maybe she doesn't remember yet? Thoughts?


End file.
